I'm Sorry
by DDAHobbs
Summary: First Hobbs/Sanchez Story. Chapter 3 has just been added. I'm sorry it took so long, my summer was insane. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, This is my first story and I'm mainly writing it because this is my obsession pairing and I can't get them out of my head. So I would love reviews and such so, I know if you're interested in reading more about them and I'm hoping to encourage more to write about them. Thank you. Plus none of these characters are mine sadly.

 **I'm Sorry**

Written by: DDAHobbs

"I heard about Stephanie Dunn, I'm sorry" Andrea Hobbs said softly as she put a hand on Julio Sanchez's shoulder. They were at the Provenza's Wedding Reception held graciously by Captain Raydor at her condo. She was happy to have been invited to the wedding it made her feel even more apart of the team, which at this point in her life was an incredible feeling. She couldn't think of a better team to be apart of then major crimes, but she knew her growing attraction to a certain detective could possibly lead to her transfer and she was terrified of that happening.

Seeing her deep in thought Julio snapped his fingers in front of her face shaking her out of her head. Laughing softly she ran a hand nervously through her blonde hair"What were you saying?" She asked him softly. He gave a hearty chuckle as he looked at the beautiful DDA"I said it's probably for the better" he answered as she nodded her head softly"Yeah, things happen for a reason" she wasn't really sure how much she believed that, but she knew it was something people always said when something didn't work out and so here she was being a huge cliché and repeating words that had been spoken to her many times in her forty some years of life. She didn't wanna leave him with nothing though, but she was glad it hadn't worked out she was jealous just seeing them talking to each other let alone being anything other then co-workers together, but she felt bad because Julio's attraction to Emma didn't pan out and now stephanie Dunn was a terrible person. She knew for sure he needed someone in his life and she hoped beyond hope that someone would be her.

So, I know it's super short, but I wanted to see how y'all would react to this couple before I got more into detail. This could possibly turn into an M rated story later, but let me hear your suggestions and if I should go on with the story. I write solely on my iPhone so all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I got a good number of people that had commented on the first chapter and they were all positive reviews so, here's the second chapter and I hope I'm doing it justice and I really urge any writers to write this pairing at least once.

 **Chapter 2**

"Do you really believe that?"Julio Sanchez was a little stunned. The ADA seemed more of a pessimist then an optimist, but to him most lawyers did. In his opinion lawyers were just paid to lie their way to the top, but Andrea seemed a lot different in the years he had known her. She always seemed to be on their side and was quickly working her way into everyone's hearts even his own, which was not easy for him to admit. Laughing a little bit at his almost stunned look as he asked his question. She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip"Sometimes Detective, Sometimes" she said softly as she passed by him patting his shoulder as she turned to leave.

Julio took a deep breath and took a chance, a chance he never thought he'd even think about taking, but here he was. He caught her hand and she turned to look into his eyes almost questioningly. Almost at a loss for words as he stared into her blue orbs. He hadn't had a plan for the moment after he grabbed her hand, but he went with the flow and said what came to his mind"Why don't we step out onto the terrace" he said softly not really wanting to let go, but unwillingly dropping the blonde's hand. He noticed the terrace was empty and no one would miss them for the time being and he really just wanted to be alone with the ADA for a few minutes.

A little bit shocked and perplexed, but she nodded slowly"Okay, that sounds nice" she whispered softly as she followed him into the brisk air almost instantly wrapping her arms around herself. She knew LA nights were a tad nippy, but she hadn't planned on tonight being one of those nights. Leaning against the railing she looked over at the silent detective whom in turn noticed the shivering ADA. He slipped his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. Looking at him a little stunned but nodded her thanks"you didn't have to do that" she whispered softly snuggling into the jacket a little bit. He shrugged softly"My pleasure ma'am, can't have you catching a cold" he offered light heartedly. She laughed a little bit before turning to look out over LA. Julio stared at her for a couple of minutes before sidling up beside her their shoulders brushing for a moment"The whole Stephanie Dunn thing got me thinking" he started softly not sure how to really start that sentence.

Intrigued Andrea nodded "And what about, may I ask?" She said softly turning to look at the detective"My "so called" love life" he said softly"Which leads me to my next question" he whispered softly almost nervously "would umm. Would you" right as the nerve was coming to him the doors flung open"There you two are" Flynn said smiling as Julio's face fell"Hobbs the ladies are looking for you, something about pictures" he shrugged nonchalantly"Okay, just a second" she said softly"what was that question?" Andrea asked softly turning her attention back Sanchez"umm.. It can wait" he whispered before looking back at Flynn as Andrea made her way back into the condo and out of his site still wearing his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your patience and thank you mcbsggal for your input. I hope I do this story justice and your ideas were fantastic and will be applied. Well here is chapter 3. Continue with the reviews and I'll continue writing the story.

 **Chapter 3**

A week after his encounter with Andrea, Julio was still trying to come up with the perfect way to ask the woman out. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until they got to talking the other night at the condo and he realized they actually had quite a few things in common with each other and He was really starting to see Andrea in a different light. Sure, she had always been beautiful and he had always caught himself staring at her every time she entered a room, but he had never thought in a million years she would feel the same way and that's why his nerves had gotten the best of him and he still had yet to ask her. He hadn't even really talked to her since that night.

He noticed his eyes moving off of his paperwork as she entered the room. They had just finished making a deal with Jenna Kaman, the woman had murdered her husband and his best friend all over a stupid bet and Andrea was able to make a deal for life so when she walked through those doors she looked happier then she had in days and Julio decided it was now or never. He had the date already planned. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her, but now he just needed to get her to say yes to the date. He normally wasn't a nervous guy, but when it came to beautiful women he had a hard time not stuttering or saying something stupid.

Watching her exit the room Julio got up as discretely as possible and exited the same door she had just moments before. Taking a deep breath when he saw her standing at the elevators"Hobbs" He called out standing beside her as she looked over at him"Yes detective?" She asked casually giving him an odd look at the way he was acting. He chuckled slightly and looked up into her eyes"You wanna go get dinner at serve?" He almost ran the sentence together, but slowed down before he did so. The look on her face was on of surprise as she chewed on her bottom lip"Like a date" he finished wanting to make sure she knew what he was implying. Her smile grew a little bit as she nodded softly"I'd love to" she accepted softly as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding"Tonight at eight?" He asked hopefully. She nodded as the elevator doors opened"I'll text you my address" she called as the doors closed and he turned around silently thrusting his fist up before making his way back to his desk excited for the night that was to come.


End file.
